1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium which are suitable for use in the interpolation of grayscale values of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent improvement in the performance of grayscale representation of liquid crystal display devices or plasma display panels (PDPs) used for television receivers, 10-bit or higher grayscale representation has been available. Broadcast signals or video signals such as digital versatile disc (DVD) video signals, on the other hand, are generally transmitted in 8 bits. Thus, the characteristics of such signals may not sufficiently be utilized in display devices with improved capabilities of providing 10-bit or higher grayscale representation, and, particularly, in a region where the grayscale gradually changes, stepped edges may become noticeable in an area where the grayscale changes and an undesired striped pattern may appear.
In order to prevent the occurrence of such display defects, a technique for interpolating grayscale values using a plurality of frames has been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222564).